


Mishaps into Colors

by MizORbust



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, corrin/niles if you squint, pa!shigure/pa!inigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizORbust/pseuds/MizORbust
Summary: When many different types of soulmates cross, what are the odds that the person you like will end up being yours. Before this day, Shigure would have said pretty low. Not that he was right, however.





	Mishaps into Colors

“So, have any of you found your soulmates?”

It’s a charged word, given the circumstances. Circumstances being their continued presence in the Order of Heroes. Given the presence of many different types of hero, and many different types of soulmate. In Askr, and also from the world the Summoner, Kiran, was from, soulmates didn’t exist. At least, as she had briefly tried to describe to some of them, not in the way that they did in other places. It was simply a concept where she was from, an ideal person who matched you in a way. 

In other places, it was different. In some worlds, there were words, laced across your skin from the moment you were born, words that your soulmate would say to you at some point, and you would know it was them. In others, an image, that matched another person’s half perfectly, you would just have to chance to see it. In several, there were timers, ticking clocks leading you to the time you would see the one fated to you, even in passing.

And in a rare few, there were colors. Or more specifically, there weren’t colors. The colors of your soulmate’s eyes were the one color that you couldn’t see, it and all its variations a murky grey. 

So imagine then, the surprise it was, when people who were summoned matched up. Other worlds with the same ways of finding people who’s person themself had been from another world. Couples were quickly pairing up based on said facts. As it were, a charged word, now. 

“Well, have you?” Elise managed again, directing it at the now captive audience. “I’m really curious! It seems like so many people have been finding their soulmates, and now it’s just you lot.” 

A soft smile, from Shigure. “Elise, people don’t have to tell you if they’ve met their soulmates or not, that’s rather personal don’t you think?” He, as one of the members of said audience, wanted out of this discussion, before anything about him could come to light. Shigure was a very private person, and this infringed on a bit of him that he didn’t want out in the open. 

That didn’t seem to be stopping her. “Shigure, what color can’t you see? You’re from our world, so that has to be it. Unless you’ve already found someone!? Who is it?” She wasn’t even going to give him time to reply, had he wanted to. 

Relief came in the form of Corrin, not his Corrin, but one nonetheless, as a flush crept over him. “Hey it doesn’t matter, not everyone has to be as open about what color they can’t see as I was!” “You would just mope about how you couldn’t see blue and you had a blue cape, that’s not open, Corrin, that’s just dramatic!” 

Shigure took the opportunity given, to near bolt, with a hasty “I’ve got to go practice, I’ll talk to you in a bit.” He felt slightly bad for leaving Corrin at the mercy of his younger sister, but if anyone could handle her, he could. 

The practice hall was empty, when he got to it. Thankfully, at least, because despite loving to, and singing for his friends, he’d rather practice alone. A quick warm up, then, settling himself into the right standing posture for his voice to come out melodious and not strained, he continued. 

Time seemed to flow at its own pace when he sung, and he listened, letting himself get lost in the ringing melody of his own voice until. A clatter. A noise, of someone who should have heard him practicing and he cut off, opening his eyes. 

“Hello?” Still nobody in sight, for a moment, and then a sheepish Inigo popped up from behind a costume rack. 

“I was just getting my dancer outfit. I have the practice hall next, I hadn’t realized that you would be distracted, really.” He held up said outfit, and Shigure couldn’t help but notice it was more muted than usual. 

Not, of course, that he had been paying any special attention to Inigo, or anything. Perish the thought, him knowing the exact colors and how the fabric moved had nothing to do with the man in front of him and oh- it was grey. Grey was why it looked oddly muted. Why was Inigo wearing something more brown today? Was the next thought. 

Despite statements to the contrary, Shigure hadn’t found his soulmate, both back home, in Hoshido, or here, in the Order of Heroes. It didn’t come up much, given that he was used to looking at wood as this greyish slab, or some of his acquaintances hair as some muddy grey color. This, this was new, and surprising. 

“Oh, it’s alright, Inigo. I was just wrapping up. That outfit looks...nice.” he finished lamely, hoping that Inigo didn’t expect any color specific compliments headed his way. Thankfully, he didn’t appear to be, for the moment.

“Oh, this? I was looking for...well, actually, can you help me?” Yes, Shigure would help him with anything he wanted. “I’m looking for a pair of earrings, actually, but they all look silver to me. I don’t want to go up there and dance with one gold earring and one not. I mean, if you can see gold, even?” 

Oh, Inigo’s soulmate’s eyes were yellow. Or some form of the color, at least, the color you couldn’t see wasn’t as picky as the color your soulmates eyes were. Explains the trouble with the earrings, then. Briefly, Shigure entertained the thought that his eyes were yellow, but there was no way. Him, and that stunning rendition of a man? Fate wouldn’t be so kind, after all it had done. 

“Of course, I’ll help. Why aren’t you wearing the normal fanged ones? They’re cute.” Oh boy, can’t take that back. “I mean, they look good on you.” Even worse. “They match your outfits, usually. Is what I meant.” Was it just him, or was that a look of mild disappointment that flashed across Inigo’s face?

“I’m dancing tonight, and I’ve gotta make it extra special. Hence, earrings. Something I can fidget with, preferably.” Inigo holds out a box, where a variety of earrings are, as if he was waiting for this moment. Probably, he had been, for someone who could see the color that he lacked. 

“I’m going to assume you want silver, since you can’t see how gold looks with your outfit. Or, do you want gold, given there’s gold accessories on your outfit.” Shigure ignored the shocked noise, and the sound Inigo’s sudden movement of his clothes made. He was inspecting his outfit, despite still not being able to see it, as if if he looked hard enough, he could see the color that he now knew was there. 

Funny, that, that together they could each see a piece of the outfit. Inigo could see what was probably a rich brown, or an dark amber maybe. Amber colors were always difficult for him. The same muddy grey, that extended from amber to red-brown. And Shigure himself could see the gold accents, that would be a cold steel color to Inigo. He imagined the outfit would be pretty in full color. 

“We’re going gold. I know you can’t see it, but I can, and I know it will look good.” Idly he wondered if Inigo’s hair was brown in actuality, or just regularly grey. There wasn’t much of a difference in his vision in regards to the two. Shigure picked through the box of earrings, untangling and pairing up even ones he wasn’t going to use as he went. 

“Ah, these are pretty.” He held up a pair of gold earrings, a hoop with a spike hanging down off of them. They were small enough to fit snugly on Inigo’s earlobe, where only the spike hanging down would be dangling. Inigo took them, fiddling with his own earrings. He’d lost interest in trying to make himself see what color the decorations were a bit ago. 

“Hold your hand out.” “Inigo, what do you mean?” “Just hold your hand out so I can put on these earrings.” He did, and the weight of the regular ones in comparison was surprising. He took it upon himself to look at the earrings, two curves of fangs, in his palm. 

“How does it look?” Shigure looked up. They were small, but pretty, showing up nicely against his grey-but-maybe-not grey hair. “Wonderful. It’s the little details that make it all come together.” Aside from the fact that I can’t see brown, but the outfit is great all the same, because it’s on you. 

“I’ll see you at the dance tonight, then? Or, well, that’s presumptuous. But I can hope, right?” And, as if to solidify the deal, only jokingly, he took Shigure’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. 

It took Shigure a second to figure out what had changed. And then, it hit him. The world had so much more color than he was used to. But Inigo’s hair remained the same way. His eyes, however, he knew immediately why he was unable to see browns before. A perfect reddish amber color. 

Another beat of silence. It had to have been the kiss. Can you even find your soulmate with a kiss to the hand? Most people said the lips, it was common knowledge that if you kissed your soulmate the color would come flooding in. But it seemed to be just him with this influx of knowledge, a new color filling in the gaps in the world. 

Shigure opened his mouth to say something, but the damage from his pause was done. Inigo looked hurt, his feelings of the apparent rejection obvious on his face. It must’ve meant more than he had thought, the start of figuring out something that neither of them quite knew what to to do with. 

And then Inigo was filling the silence with his words, the wrong ones, not what should have been said at all. “That was uncalled for, actually, I know rejection when I see it, don’t worry. It doesn’t bother me.” There was a laugh, that was trying to be disarming. He didn’t sound hurt. He probably was. 

“My show isn’t for a bit. I’ve got to...change into my outfit.” And then Shigure was alone in the practice hall again, without even a word said, and a whole nother color to deal with. He knew what he had to do. 

He was going to wait until tonight’s show, and Inigo couldn’t leave, and he could tell him how he felt, finally, and about the colors he could start to see as soon as Inigo kissed his hand. He would tell him. He had to. 

Getting to nighttime took longer than Shigure liked. He had wandered around, looking for things to occupy his time. More of the other heroes had brown hair than he had thought. Kiran’s hair was brown. That was new. But what fun was a new color without someone to share it with? 

The stage was ready for Inigo, but Inigo was nowhere to be found. Hiding out, probably to avoid Shigure himself, he reasoned. He had been backstage, and caught the most fleeting sign of grey hair, but had missed him entirely, by design or accident, he couldn’t tell

He had to find him before the show started, there were things that needed to be said, and he couldn’t just let Inigo suffer from some misunderstanding as he tried to preform. He was thinking these thoughts, as he bodily slammed into the other man. 

“Shigure, I-” “Inigo, I’ve been looking for you.” They both pause, awkwardly. Inigo tilts his head, and gestures like go on. “Are you sure you don’t...I think we had a major misunderstanding. I wasn’t put off by your gesture, I was flattered. I was just, surprised, and a bit flustered, and maybe confused. I didn’t think my feelings-” 

“Your feelings? You’ve been crushing on me? Why didn’t you say anything?” But the blush on Shigure’s face was indicative enough. Embarrassment, mostly. Or the fact that he was so oblivious that he really hadn’t know Inigo was interested. 

Another moment of deliberation, and a kiss. Not anything super showy, just Shigure pushed against Inigo as their lips met. Spontaneity, the way to get over being to awkward about things to speak your mind. They kissed each other breathless, until they had to separate. Then, Inigo opened his eyes, slowly, after they had shut from getting used to the kiss. Shigure’s were slightly opened, flustered and dazed a bit. 

“Your eyes...The color. Gold really suits you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend mentioned writing fic for PA!Shigure and PA!Inigo was like paddling a canoe. So now it's a two person canoe, because I couldn't resist writing a soulmate au for it.


End file.
